Labios sabor cereza
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: One-Shot. AH. Nunca creí que pudiese disfrutar tanto de un par de labios rojos carmín y sabor a cereza. Pero ella fue mi perdición. A/B


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Meyer. Basada en la canción I kissed a Girl - Katy Perry

**Pairings:** Bella/Alice

**Warning: **Puede haber leguaje adulto.

**Summary:** Nunca creí que pudiese disfrutar tanto de un par de labios rojos carmín y sabor a cereza. Pero ella fue mi perdición. AH.

**

* * *

Labios sabor cereza

* * *

**

_~Si besarte es un pecado, no tendría perdón de Dios, y caminaría feliz hacia el infierno~

* * *

_

Bendigo el momento en que mi novio me insistió en que lo acompañase a esta fiesta de disfraces. Había estado pidiéndomelo desde hacía semanas y siempre encontraba una negativa de mi parte y finalmente accedí. _Y no me arrepiento de ello, ni de nada._

Mi traje estaba compuesto por un vestido bastante corto, podría decirse que dejaba poco a la imaginación, en color azul; un cinturón negro, dónde llevaba mi porra, y el sombrero tan característico. Incluso llevaba una estrella con mi nombre. Había ido vestida de policía, cumpliéndole una fantasía a Thomas, con la promesa de que luego tendríamos relaciones hasta el amanecer. Realmente lo extrañaba físicamente, hacía demasiado que no lo hacíamos.

Llegamos a la casa en donde se estaba montando la fiesta, y él me sonrió. Sinceramente amaba su sonrisa. Al conocerlo, no pretendía enamorarme de un muchacho que, si quisiera, podría ser modelo en publicidades, ya que sus ojos verde esmeralda y su cabello cobrizo hacían un perfecto contraste con su piel, casi tan blanca como la mía.

- Gracias por acompañarme, sé que no querías hacerlo y… – posé mi dedo índice sobre sus labios y él lo besó.

- No pidas disculpas, si acepté es por algo – le dije siendo sincera-. Además, luego podré cobrarme el favor – añadí guiñándole un ojo-. Ahora, ¡vamos pequeño vampiro!

Edward se rió y me besó rápidamente en los labios.

- Eres única.

- Lo sé, por eso me amas.

Volvió a reír y me uní a él. Ambos bajamos del coche y entramos a la casa. Noté que mi novio buscaba a sus amigos, así que suspiré derrotada. No podía pretender que se quedara conmigo toda la noche.

- Ve a buscarlos, estaré tomando algo.

Me miró unos instantes y, tras besarme en la frente se marchó. Lo vi perderse entre la multitud de disfraces. Esperé unos momentos antes de encaminarme hasta donde estaba el mini-bar. Por suerte, un amigo era el encargado de servir las bebidas.

- ¡Hey! – saludé.

- ¡Vaya Bells! No creía que fueras a venir, ¿Edward te ha convencido?

Asentí levemente y él esbozó una sonrisa.

- Igualmente, en el fondo tenía ganas de venir. Pero… - me encogí de hombros- no lo sé. Últimamente las fiestas no son lo de antes, no me divierten tanto.

- Te entiendo – acordó con una mueca y luego se repuso-. En fin, ¿qué es lo que quieres de beber?

- Un _Alexander_, Jake.

- En seguida te lo preparo.

- Gracias.

Me giré, apoyando mi espalda en la pesa y comencé a observar el recinto a la espera de mi trago. Había una gran cantidad de disfraces, algunos provocativos, otros no tanto, e incluso había algunos bastante inocentes. Pero sólo uno captó mi atención.

Era una chica, e iba vestida como un hada. Tenía el cabello negro con las puntas apuntando a cualquier dirección, largo hasta casi el inicio de sus hombros, los cuales estaban al descubierto y dejaban ver la palidez de su piel. Se veía tan suave y tersa…

Jacob interrumpió mis pensamientos entregándome mi bebida. No podía creer que me había quedado hipnotizada de aquella manera. Bebí un largo trago de mi vaso y, al pasar por mi garganta, produjo un placentero ardor.

No sé si fue por el alcohol, nunca había tenido mucha resistencia hacia éste, u otra cosa; pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, me estaba dirigiendo hacia esa misteriosa chica.

_~This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion~_

A medida que me encaminaba a ella, mi mente intentaba crear conexiones con las chicas de la escuela, aunque ninguna parecía coincidir con ella. Cuando estuve detrás de ella, noté que era más baja que yo, por varios centímetros. Tenía una contextura física pequeña y complexión delgada.

No supe cuánto tiempo había estado observándola, pero ella terminó girándose y quedó ante mí. Y no pude evitar quedarme embelesada con sus ojos, de un profundo color gris.

_~It's not what, I'm used to__  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention~_

- ¡Hola! – saludó la chica, sonriéndome.

- Hola…

Quise poder responder algo más, pero todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en sus finos labios color carmín. Hechizada… así era cómo me encontraba, en algún momento de ese lapsus, no pude reprimir mi sentido más primitivo y la besé.

Si, probar esos labios, como si de una droga se tratase. Sabían a cereza, seguramente debido a su brillo labial. Probablemente debía sentirme mal, debería sentirme culpable por engañar a mi novio… _con una chica_. Pero ese sentimiento nunca llegó, muy por el contrario, un placer me recorrió todas mis terminaciones nerviosas y gemí por ello.

_~I kissed a girl and I liked it__  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it~_

Me separé de ella a regañadientes, pero necesitaba respirar, mas no me separé de su piel, sino que quise comprobar mi teoría. En efecto, su piel era mucho mejor de lo que creía. Sin embargo, su voz intentó sacar mi parte racional.

- Oye – musitó-, no nos conocemos. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre y oh…

Ella gimió en el momento en que dibujé la línea desde su cuello hasta el final de su clavícula con mi lengua.

- Los nombres no importan, no ahora. Ya habrá tiempo de otras cosas, sólo… disfruta el momento.

Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los míos chocolate, quizás buscando respuestas, esas que no encontrará porque ni yo sabía absolutamente nada sobre mis actos. Quizás buscaba confianza y seguridad. Algo en su mente hizo que ella aceptara ya que, antes de lo pensado, ambas estábamos en el sótano de la casa, puesto que era el único lugar deshabitado.

_~No, I don't even know your name__  
It doesn't matter  
Your my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey~_

La acorralé contra la pared y volví a besarla. En pocos minutos, me había convertido en adicta, mejor dicho, dependiente de sus labios y su sabor. Entreabrí sus labios con mi lengua, y ella accedió el paso. Su boca sabía aún mejor que sus labios, eran la mezcla exacta entre el alcohol, que probablemente había tomado momentos antes, y su dulzor propio.

_~I kissed a girl and I liked it__  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it~_

No quería tener sexo con ella, no era algo que deseaba. Incluso, si lo pensaba bien, me causaba rechazo. Sin embargo, el besarla era lo único que quería. Quería embriagarme con sus labios, y extasiarme con su suave piel. Ella no era una chica cualquiera, más joven que yo seguro. ¡Alabado sea el que le haya enseñado a besar de esa forma tan sensual! Era inevitable no continuar con nuestras acciones.

_~Us girls we are so magical__  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent~_

Cuando subimos del sótano, ambas nos dirigimos una mirada fugaz. No había arrepentimiento en ninguna de las dos, y las palabras sobraban. Quizás no la volvería a ver, lo más probable es que me llevara esta pequeña aventura a la tumba, y seguiría con mi vida normal. Nos despedimos con un beso fugaz y cada una se fue. Yo por mi parte, busqué a Edward para irnos.

Más tarde, antes de hacer el amor, fui al baño a arreglarme los últimos detalles de mi disfraz, haciéndole pequeños tajos por aquí y por allá. Algo en mi subconsciente me dijo que revisara mi teléfono. Allí, en un mensaje decía algo que sólo ellas podrían entender: _Pasé un buen rato contigo, quizás podamos encontrarnos a charlar de nuevo. ¿Quién sabe? En fin, un beso de cereza, Alice._

No pude evitar sonreír. Aquellos labios rojo carmín y con sabor a cereza habían sido mi perdición.

_~I kissed a girl and I liked it__  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it~

* * *

_

_Ok, es la primera vez que escribo un one-shot de este tipo y, sinceramente, amé hacerlo. Sé que es un tanto enfermizo el imaginar a Alice con Bella, pero es que su amistad... no lo sé, me tentó a jugar con ellas._

_Espero no haber herido el sentimiento de nadie y que les haya gustado._

_Acepto tomates, rosas, criticas, bobmas molotov para matarme... Lo que ustedes deseen._

_Así sin más, me retiro. Gracias!_

_  
PD: Respecto a Snow e If I were... Actualizaré en cuanto pueda. Creo que, con respecto a la segunda, la tendré en stand-by por un tiempito, ya que no se me cae ninguna idea. Gracias por su apoyo ;)  
_


End file.
